The disclosure relates to a communication module and a lighting apparatus including the same.
In general, a switch connected to a lighting apparatus through a cable is manually manipulated in order to turn on or turn off the lighting apparatus. In this case, the patient, the old, or the infirm that cannot freely move, or children that cannot reach the switch feel inconvenience when turning on or turning off the lighting apparatus.
Recently, in order to remove the inconvenience, a lighting apparatus, which is turned on or turn off, and can adjust lighting intensity by using a remote controller, has been released.
As the market of the lighting apparatus has been diversified, the requirement for the selective control of the characteristic (color temperature, dimming value, or brightness) of the lighting apparatus, or the selection of a communication scheme based on the speed/distance/power consumption among various communication schemes such as ZigBee, WiFi, or Bluetooth is increased.
In addition, since the communication module that receives/processes/transmits the user command is integrally provided with the lighting apparatus, the failure of the power supply part (PSU) provided in the lighting apparatus and/or the failure of an LED, a general lighting unit, or a control part provided in the lighting apparatus may occur. In this case, the lighting apparatus including the communication module must be replaced with new one.